


I'm Sorry, I Love You

by VocaloidAnimeFreak (MiyaWritesThings)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Karezi - Freeform, Stabbing, i really don't know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaWritesThings/pseuds/VocaloidAnimeFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Terezi slowly slips away, Karkat decides to tell her something he's been wanting to tell her for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this over a year ago, so it kind of sucks.
> 
> I also don't even know where the inspiration for this came from, or why things turned out the way they did.

"I'm sorry, and I love you."

Those were his last words to her.

As soon as her last sign of life faded, he fell on his hands in a pool of her tealish blood.

He recalled the gory scene when the blade impaled her chest not once, but three times. The paralyzing shriek that immediately followed. He gasped and turned around.

She gasped for breath, chest heaving as she slowly drew out the knife. She turned toward him, a look of despair on her face.

"I want to smell your blood...just one more time," she choked out, and finally collapsed on the floor.

He nodded. He knelt down, took the knife covered in her blood, and slowly traced a line down his wrist—not deep, but enough to get a large drop of bright red blood.

"Cherry..." she mumbled as soon as she caught a whiff of the scent of his blood. She used some of the last bit of her strength to take his wrist and lick the stream of blood.

"Terezi..." He wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"No, Karkles... It wasn't your fault... Honestly it wasn't..."

"But...I could've taken the blade... You don't deserve this..."

She smiled. "No, I'm fine."

He noticed tears running down her cheeks.

She breathed one of her last breaths. "I love you, fuckass..."

"No..." The tears started pouring from his eyes. "No... Terezi, don't leave me, no! You don't deserve to die! You don't deserve it!"

She smiled softly as her bloody chest heaved up and down.

He gripped her hand, his pants and shirt soaked with her blood.

His lips quivered. "I'm sorry, and I love you."

She breathed her last.

She was gone.


End file.
